The Boy From Apartment 512
by El Cid Girl
Summary: A translated songfic of Selena's El Chcio Del Apartamento 512. Mai is in love with this boy who lives in apartment 512 but is too nervous to tell him how she feels. MaiJoey Please Review.


A.N. Hey Ya'll! A new fic! It's a songifc of Selena's El Chico Del Apartamento 512/The Boy From Apartment 512. I love Selena's music. She died when I was 4 I was soooo devastated. Anyway it's a Mai Joey Fic it's translated from Spanish to English.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this song.  
  
************************************************************************ El Chico Del Apartamento 512/The Boy From Apartment 512  
  
Mai Valentine just came from shopping at Domino Mall. She walked to her apartment # 513. Nothing exciting EVER happens at her hallway. NOTHING! It's always the usual she can't even get to her door without hearing the noise.  
  
It's always about a boy who keeps on coming at her and always asking, "I've been waiting for you." But what Mai thinks about that guy is that he stinks. LITERALLY! I mean does this man EVER take a bath?  
  
Cada día es igual/ Everyday is the same  
  
Por mi pasillo/ By my walkway  
  
Nunca llego a mi puerta/ I never get to my door  
  
Sin oir el chiflido/Without hearing the noise  
  
De un chavo que me dice/Of a man who says  
  
Que me está esperando/I've been waiting for you  
  
Lo que él debía hacer/What he should do  
  
Es ir y darse un baño/Is take a bath  
  
Then after the stinky guy another stupid man comes up to her asking her on a date. "Mai would you like to go out sometime?" He asked.  
  
"Oh sure I would love too", Mai said. AS IF she were interested. She never liked it when men who were stinky or weird come up to her on a date. Then as soon as she opened her door to her apartment a guy comes out of the elevator.  
  
A tall boy with brown eyes and blonde hair. Mai knew who that man was. His name was Joey Wheeler. She was truly in love with him. Joey Wheeler was the man of her dreams.  
  
Y un aburrido me detiene otra vez/And some boring guy stops me again  
  
Y yo le finjo interés/And I pretend to be interested  
  
Cuando de pronto sale del ascensor/When suddenly out of the elevator steps  
  
La imagen de mis sueños/ The image of my dreams  
  
El que yo quiero para mi dueño/The man I want to belong too  
  
Joey lived in the apartment across from her. Apartment number 512. The boy who makes Mai's heart beat faster and faster with each passing moment. She would usually write letters to him about how she feels. But shes too scared to send them.  
  
Shes afraid that if she talks near him she'd say something stupid or stutter. She always had dreams about him. Like if they ever got married and had kids. It was him that her belonged to. Him only him.  
  
El chico del apartamento 512/ The boy from apartment 512  
  
El que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar/Who makes my heart beat wild  
  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y dia/Who I make cards to day and night  
  
Que no puedo entragar/That I can't send  
  
El chico del apartamente 512/ The boy from apartment 512  
  
Es el que me hace tartamuda y mas/The boy who makes me stutter and more  
  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día/Who I think of night and day  
  
El, sólo él/Him only him  
  
The next day Mai came home from buying groceries. Then an old man comes and tells her. "Lady come and see me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Mai, said, "I'm not into ratty old men." As she walks to her room very quietly and slowly just hoping to see him. As he comes out just to take a walk he greets her with the most beautiful smile. "Hey Mai how you doing?" He asked her.  
  
Man, that smile was so beautiful. Right then and there Mai was almost about to pass out. But instead she just blushed.  
  
Y un viejo me invita, "chica, ven a verme"/One day a man invited me "Girl come here and see me"  
  
Y le digo, no me caen los viejos rabos verdes/I tell him I don't like dirty old men  
  
Y camino a mi cuarto muy lentamente/And I walk so slowly  
  
Con la esperanza de verlo/Just hoping to see him  
  
Y cuando sale a caminar/And when he went out to take a walk  
  
Me saluda con una sonrisa/ He greets me with a smile  
  
Que de veres me conquista/That just conquers me  
  
Joey Wheeler. She couldn't get her mind off of him while she was taking a bath. Just his beautiful smile and his handsome eyes. And that body! YUM!  
  
He was every girl's dream. But she knew that it was HERS. And only her dream. "That is it!" Mai yelled as she got her bath towel dried herself off and got dressed, "I can't take it anymore. I'm going to confess my love to him."  
  
El chico del apartamento 512/ The boy from apartment 512  
  
El que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar/Who makes my heart beat wild  
  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y dia/Who I make cards to day and night  
  
Que no puedo entragar/That I can't send  
  
El chico del apartamente 512/ The boy from apartment 512  
  
Es el que me hace tartamuda y mas/The boy who makes me stutter and more  
  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día/Who I think of night and day  
  
El, sólo él/Him only him  
  
This time she went to apartment number 512 to confess her love to Joey. She had to tell him. She didn't any other girl to be with him. Just her. As she knocks on her door she gets really nervous.  
  
What will I say? What will do? What if I make such a fool of myself? She kept asking herself those questions over and over again. But she had to him no matter how nervous she gets.  
  
Just then the door opened. For a minute Mai just stood there frozen. A brunette answered the door. She looks at her a immediately her heartbreaks. Her love for Joey was just pathetic .  
  
Pero hoy por fin me he decidido de veres/But today I have really decided  
  
Todo mi amor a confersarle/To confess my love  
  
Toco su puerta y se me enchina la piel/I knocked his door nervously/ I knock on his door and get chills  
  
Y me contesta un guerra/ And a brunette answers  
  
Y mi corazón se quiebra/My heart broke in half  
  
Mai couldn't believe it. Joey Wheeler already had a girlfriend. A young pretty brown hair brown eyed girlfriend. All those letters were for nothing. And all those dreams.  
  
They were all pointless. He already was in love. Mai just wanted to cry. Joey was taken. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
El chico del apartamento 512/ The boy from apartment 512  
  
El que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar/Who makes my heart beat wild  
  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y dia/Who I make cards to day and night  
  
Que no puedo entragar/That I can't send  
  
El chico del apartamente 512/ The boy from apartment 512  
  
Es el que me hace tartamuda y mas/The boy who makes me stutter and more  
  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día/Who I think of night and day  
  
El, sólo él/Him only him  
  
For real Mai's heart felt torn. That was until the brunette asked her "Hi! I'm Serenity Wheeler. Are you looking for my brother Joey?"  
  
"Your brother?" Mai asked in confusement.  
  
"Yes my big brother Joey." Serenity responded, "JOEY! Someone's here to see you!"  
  
"I'm coming." Joey said. As soon as he got to the door he looked at Mai. "How you doing Mai you wanted to see me?"  
  
De veras que sentí mi corazón quebrandose/For real my heart felt torn  
  
Cuando de repente me preguntó/Until she asked me  
  
"¿Buscabas a mi hermano?"/ "Are you looking for my brother?"  
  
"Joey," Mai responded as they were out at an Italian restaurant. "I came to tell you that I love you."  
  
"You love me Mai?" Joey asked. Mai was just looking at him nervously. "What a coincidence, I love you too."  
  
"You do?" Mai asked.  
  
"Of course you are pretty, smart and beautiful. And I really want to maybe be together."  
  
Mai was so happy. She finally found her true love. Who also loved her. This was the man of her dreams. Joey Wheeler him, only him.  
  
El chico del apartamento 512/ The boy from apartment 512  
  
El que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar/Who makes my heart beat wild  
  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y dia/Who I make cards to day and night  
  
Que no puedo entragar/That I can't send  
  
El chico del apartamente 512/ The boy from apartment 512  
  
Es el que me hace tartamuda y mas/The boy who makes me stutter and more  
  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día/Who I think of night and day  
  
El, sólo él/Him only him  
  
El Chico Del Apartamento 512/ The Boy From Apartment 512 By Selena  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well please leave a review. I really hope you like it! Later Much! ~El Cid Girl 


End file.
